No more Tears Left To Cry For MY One Winged Angel
by Ladydoma
Summary: As the Sephiroth began to hate Shinra the only thing that he saw that Hojo did right was bring an angel into the labs. An Angel that even through his hatred still sees through to love for years and years to come. One woman who wouldnt stop loving him.
1. Chapter 1

No More Tears Left Cry For My One Winged Angel

By Ladydoma

Disclaimer: I only one a few people including Amy and Nora. I have never ever played ff7 so my events may be a little…how should I say…out of order maybe. Same with the characters, my cousins and I rped as Sephiroth,( me) Zack( maddie), Kadaj,( Maddie) and Yazoo( Macey). We all had them with our own pairings. So I liked to let you all know that. And if I use lyrics I don't own those either. Oh yeah and in this Aeris has a twin sister I thought it would be cool if she had a twin who was opposite to her in looks. But not different in nature. Oh yeah and lyrics I use are what reminds me of Sephiroth and the OC.Please be nice about the reviews.

Turn around and smell what you don't see Close your eyes ... it is so clear Here's the mirror, behind there is a screen On both ways you can get in Don't think twice before you listen to your heart FollowmM the trace for a new start What you need and everything you'll feel Is just a question of the deal In the eye of storm you'll see a lonely dove  
The experience of survival is the key To the gravity of love "O Fortuna velut Luna" "O Fortune like the Moon" The path of excess leads to The tower of Wisdom  
The path of excess leads to The tower of Wisdom Try to think about it That's the chance to live your life and discover What it is, what's the gravity of love "O Fortuna velut Luna" "O Fortune like the Moon" Look around just people, can you hear their voice  
Find the one who'll guide you to the limits of your choice But if you're in the eye of storm Just think of the lonely dove The experience of survival is the key  
To the gravity of love. "O Fortuna velut Luna" "O Fortune like the Moon-" The Gravity of Love" By Enigma

Chapter one: Angel in the Labs

Sephiroth smiled lightly, and looked over at Zack and the girl he was talking to. He could see his subordinates face the light blush that came as he shook her hand. This brought a slight chuckle to the general as he took a step towards Zack and this young lady in a long pink dress with a ling auburn braid. " Stuttering in front of a lady Zack?" Sephiroth began and looked at the young woman with a smile.

" Its alright." She began," I'm fond of shy guys." She said with a chuckle." I need to get going I'm here to see my twin sister." With that she turned and went towards the Elevators.

"Did you hear that Sephiroth?" Zack started." She has a twin."

Sephiroth looked at him with a lifted silver eyebrow " Zack you know I'm not looking for a girlfriend right now. Not after what happened with Lily at least."

Zack looked at him and he too lifted an eyebrow." Whatever did happen with Lily? She was such a cute little red head. "

" She cheated on me Zack with like everyone." Sephiroth said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh yeah no wonder you never bragged about sleeping with her."

" Zack she never slept with me. She slept with everyone else but me." Sephiroth explained.

Zack shrugged," Its okay though right. I mean the girl could've had like an STD you know. So want to go meet Ms. Aeris's twin or not?" As he finished the question Sephiroth shot him an odd glance as he crossed his arms over his chest and smiled lightly. Telling Zack' sure why not?'.

Thus the two comrades Zack and Sephiroth made their way to the stairs," She mentioned that her sister was in the labs," Zack began as they reached the basement.

" Why would she be in the..labs…." Sephiroth trailed off as the two paused outside a door to Professor Hojo's labs, that girl Aeris knelt down beside a lab table where a naked young woman lay under a white lab sheet .Which covered from her breast line and down to her feet.

As Sephiroth peered in through the glass window upon the door, his mako eyes gazed at the sleeping young woman on the lab table, she had long raven hair and a calm sleeping faced of nothing less then shear beauty. In her arms were several needles and IVs. Sephiroth couldn't take his eyes off her. Zack noticed this reaction that was had upon the General.

Sephiroth watched as Aeris held an iris to her sister, whose eyes slowly opened. She peered up at Aeris and smiled lightly as Aeris said something to her then leaned over and hugged her, the other sister was too weak to hug her back but held the stem of the flower tightly in her hand and nuzzled her head against Aeris's neck.

Meanwhile Sephiroth's gaze remained on this girl then traveled to the older scientist who had a grey pony tale and glasses," Go on now Ms. Gainsburge. I've more work to do on your sister." Professor Hojo stated glancing back at the door catching the curious gaze of the General.

Sephiroth's eyes widened slightly as the young girl's head moved weakly towards the window and caught Sephiroth's mako eyes. It was Zack's voice that snapped Sephiroth out of this different state he was in" Um..Seph we should just you know….go…" Zack trailed off touching Sephiroth's shoulder.

" What? Oh yeah….lets go…I have work to be getting to any who." With that the two SOLDIERS turned to leave the basement, Sephiroth only looked back once.


	2. Phone Call From Zack

The night I laid my eyes on you I felt everything around me move Got nervous when you looked my way But you knew all the words to say And your love slowly moved right in All this time, oh my love, where you been Mi amore  
Don't you know My love I want you so Sugar You make my soul complete  
Rapture tastes so sweet I'm mesmerised in every way You keep me in a state of daze Your kisses make my skin feel weak Always melting in your heat  
Then I soar like a bird in the wind Oh I glide like I'm flying through heaven  
Mi amore Don't you know My love I want you so Sugar You make my soul complete  
Rapture tastes so sweet Mi amore Don't you know My love I want you so Sugar  
You make my soul complete Rapture tastes so sweet La La la la la la la  
La la la la la la La La la la la la la La la la la la la Mi amore Don't you know  
My love I want you so Sugar You make my soul complete Rapture tastes so sweet  
Mi amore Don't you know My love I want you so Sugar You make my soul complete  
Rapture tastes so sweet –"Rapture" Iio

Chapter Two: The Phone Call from Zack

The evening following that day Sephiroth tried his best to be the last one to leave the Shinra building as he brushed back his long silver butt-length hair and leaned back in the elevator, it dinked once and opened on one floor. A red headed blue eyed female scientist in training walked in and smiled at Sephiroth" Good Evening General." She started.

Sephiroth smiled back at her," Professor Sei…Amy how are you?" He asked.

The woman named Amy shrugged " My brother Reno is driving me insane." Was all she said.

" Are him and Rude still living with you?"

"God…yeah…..he just goes and clocks into work then him and Rude go get stoned in the closet and then I ask him to do something around the apartment and he wont do shit." Amy said with a slight growl to her voice.

" Everyone but the President of Shinra knows that's what he does and that's never going to change with Reno. " Sephiroth explained " So why are you here so late Amy?"

"Oh. I'm here to keep a friend company. Hojo is being a douche bag, for several years he's been trying to alter her DNA. I mean god she's only 17 years old for the love of God."

"What is she doing here?" Sephiroth asked.

Amy looked at him and sighed," You are my friend but I am sorry but that information is classified General." She said as the elevator came to a stop at the basement labs. She stepped off " Have a good night general." With that she walked down the halls. Before Sephiroth stepped out into the hall his cell phone rings with the ring tone" Cradle to Enslave by" Cradle of Filth.

He stared at the number and shook his head," What is it Zack?" Sephiroth asked as he answered his cell phone.

" Where are you I thought we were getting together at Amy's for poker night. Are you still at the office?" Zack asked on the other line.

Sephiroth sighed and went up the stairs" Yeah I am still at the office. I'm sorry Zack . Is it six thirty already?"

" Yeah"

" Alright I'm just now leaving the lab hallways right now." Sephiroth stated.

Zack lifted his eye brow and asked into the phone" Is everything ok? You're acting sort of strange."

" Yeah, I'm fine. Um I just talked to Amy in the Elevator."

"Um…ok and?"

" She's pretty pissed at Reno, living with her and not doing shit around the apartment and all. So do you really think poker night should be there tonight?" He asked upon reaching the first floor and walking and out the doors.

"Hm good point." Zack stated.

" About what Zack?"

" About the poker at Amy's."

" Yeah well…any who I'm just now walking out the doors and headed to my car. I'll be there as soon as I can. Did you bring the Corona?" He asked, stepping into his black Jetta and driving out of the parking lot.

" Um no, why?"

Sephiroth smiled and held his phone up with his neck and shoulder as he drove" for one thing its Friday night. I want to get hammered. So I guess I'll make a stop at the corner liquor store, what the hell does everyone want?"

" I dunno." Zack paused and inched his phone from his ear and called to Reno and Rude" HEY what do you guys want from the liquor store what do you all want?"

Reno smirked and responded" 5th of Vadka and some Crown Royal. And Rude wants Jagermyster and Rockstar."

Zack rolled his eyes and went back to talk to his phone" Reno wants a 5th of Vodka and some Crown Royal. And Rude wants Jagermyster and Rockstar."

Sephiroth chuckled, stopping at a stop light," Jager bombs huh? Very nice, what did you want?"

" Naw, I'm fine. Some ones got to carry your drunk ass out of there eventually." Zack said, bringing a laugh out of Sephiroth.

" Alright tell the guys I'll be there in about 15 minutes ok?"


	3. Drunks Discussion about love

Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick, and think of you caught up in circles confusion-is nothing new Flashback--warm nights-- almost left behind suitcases of memories, time after--sometimes you picture me-- I'm walking too far ahead you're calling to me, I can't hear what you've said--then you say--go slow-- I fall behind--the second hand unwinds if you're lost you can look--and you will find me time after time if you fall I will catch you--I'll be waiting time after time  
after my picture fades and darkness has turned to gray watching through windows--you're wondering if I'm OK secrets stolen from deep inside the drum beats out of time--  
if you're lost...-" Time After Time"Cyndi Lauper

Chapter Three: A drunk's discussion about Love

Upon walking in the apartment door Sephiroth noted Reno was the first one up," Alright BOOZE!! Hey I'll call some strippers to make a house call!"

Sephiroth looked at Zack" Um what do think Zack?"

" Um…."

Sephiroth looked back at Reno" No strippers Reno. But you can give me the 30 Gil that your booze cost."

"Um…" Reno trailed off, rubbing the back of his head," Zack tell Sephiroth I don't have 30 Gil."

Zack rolled his eyes and called into the kitchen where Sephiroth went to set the alcohol " Reno being the incompetent moronic person that he is sadly hasn't the 30 Gil to pay you back because he spends what little money he's got on porno. And booze, and weed, and other things of that sort."

Sephiroth sighed as he opened a bottle of Corona " I heard your ass just fine Reno! You owe me next pay check!" He shook his head as he cut open a lime and dropped a slice into a bottle of corona." Be out there in a sec guys." He called into the living room.

He entered moments later sipping his first Corona for the evening.

Several Hours later…..

While Reno and Rude lay passed out completely on top of eachother Sephiroth and Zack leaned their heads against the front of the couch and just sat there, Sephiroth having drank his entire 6 pack and on his very last bottle of Corona and carrying a heavy buzz.

" Can I ask you something Zack." Sephiroth began as breaking their silence.

" Yeah."

" Do you like that girl, Aeris?"

Zack smiled and sipped his bud light which he'd found in the fridge, " Yeah, but I'd like to get to know her better."

Sephiroth nodded in agreement" Yeah she seems really sweet, but what of her sister, what's wrong with her?"

Zacked shrugged" She seemed to be a one of Hojo's lab rats."

Sephiroth shook his head and sighed" God…hes is such an ass hole."

Zack nodded in agreement " He should be locked up in the happy house."

Sephiroth didn't respond quite yet and sighed when he did speak" There's a reason why I stayed late Zack."

" Tell me."

"I wanted to see if Aeris's sister was alright." Sephiroth responded softly and took a sip of his beer.

" Did you go see her?" Zack asked.

" You called right as I stepped out of the elevator so I couldn't." Sephiroth said then smiled." Perhaps some time we can go on double dates with them." He mused then realized what he had said." Um….just ignore me, I'm drunk. By the way I hear that it is suppose to snow tomorrow."

" Snow?"

" Yeah , I haven't taken my swamp cooler out of my house yet. I was going to ask you if you wanted to help me move it out into the shed."

" Sure." Zack answered.

Sephiroth sighed" I was going to ask you one more thing."

" What?"

" ….Um…never mind." He muttered and leaned his head back against the couch and closed his eyes.

"Something wrong?" Zack asked as he leaned his head up to look at the General.

" Nothing really, its I was thinking about love. I have doubt that it really exists. You know. I mean I was with Lily for nearly two years and had no idea she was sleeping around on me . Deep down I want to know what it is to be loved and love back." He answered looking over at Zack.

Zack nodded," I think that everyone does at one point."

" What's your view of love, Zack?"

Zack shrugged" I think that everyone can find it. They just have to look and I think everyone deserves to be loved." He answered with a smile.

Sephiroth chuckled " No that's not what I meant. What is love? What does one have to prove that they truly love someone ?"

Zack sighed and tried to explain what was coming to mind about love." When two people care deeply for each other, so much that they'd be willing to give their lives for one another. And to prove you love some one , well tell them…show them."

" Telling and doing something I've found are two very different things . Lily told me everyday that she loved me, then one night I wanted to surprise her and I caught her having sex with another man." Sephiroth explained.

" Well most people say it and mean it."

" Well, I knew that Zack."

" You should stop bringing up Lily by the way. Just let her go It wont help to dwell on her anymore"

Sephiroth smirked and closed his eyes and muttered," I think that for the angel's beauty, I'd die for her. " He was not speaking of Lily either. Zack stared perplexed with a lifted eye brow as Sephiroth opened one eye and spoke" I was speaking of course of Wonder Woman. So when are you going to try and ask Aeris out?"

" I want to get to know her first I don't want to be like you and just jump into it." Zack explained.

" Well to get to know her you need to find a place where you can talk to her first. By asking her out I mean asking if she wants to go to coffee."

Zack nodded in agreement" Yeah."

" So when are you going to do that? You know what don't answer that. I dare you to get the balls up to ask her next time she comes to visit her sister." Sephiroth began and finished the bottle of Corona.

" That's too soon."

"No just ask her go to for coffee , not a dinner or anything that ends up with both of you waking up in the same bed asking what the hell happened? No I mean coffee where you can get to know each other. " Sephiroth explained.

Zack just blinked once and spoke" Uh..right …I don't know man , I don't want to make her think that I am trying to just dive into her pants."

" Then don't give her any indication that you want her like that. Just be yourself Zack." Sephiroth stated Zack only chuckled." What? Don't believe me?"

" Its not that . I've just never liked a girl like this before. "

Sephiroth nodded." I might like Aeris's twin sister." He muttered.

" might?"

" Yeah well…maybe not…I mean she's pretty and everything….." Sephiroth trailed off upon realizing what he was saying and changed the subject" So the Shinra dinner Ball is coming up fast."

" Yeah I know."

" I'm not going though not with anyone else at least."

"Why not, Seph?"

" Because right now my out look on woman is very pale." Sephiroth answered and said nothing else as he drifted off into passing the fuck out.


	4. The Rage Amy

He waits for the midday's wind the wave comes and lies down wearily with a fan every day  
the old one makes the water smooth I throw the stone for fun the water moves in circles  
the old one looks sadly at me and swept it smooth again In the white sand, the old man  
trembling, smokes his pipe only the water and I know why he needs this fan Premonition sleeps like a volcano hesitating, I asked him then his head bent, it seemed he slept  
before he died he said The water shall be your mirror only when it is smooth will you see  
how much fairy tale is left for you and you will plead for salvation The fan pressed against his body his hand stiffens with rigor mortis they had to break his fingers the fan stays back in the sand I call the old one every day for him to save me here I stay back in the midday's wind  
and I can read in the fan The water shall be your mirror only when it is smooth will you see  
how much fairy tale is left for you and you will plead for salvation-" Alter Mann" Rammstien

Chapter Four: The Rage Amy

"RENO!!" Sephiroth and Zack bolted upright from where they passed out on the floor to the sound of Amy's angered voice. The general writhed slightly upon feeling his painful head ache when he'd sat up. Zack on the other hand blinked and watched as Amy kicked her twin brother hard in the side." GET THE HELL UP!!"

" OUCH!! Amy what the….OWE!!" Reno called as Amy forced him to his feet and punched him hard in the face.

" What was it I told you!?" She growled noting how many empty bottle, chip wrappers, candy wrappers , and crushed pork rinds scattered her living room floor.

Reno squinted slightly at her and smirked like a smartass" Um lets see..if I messed up your…apartment….you'd…kick…my…ass."

Amy nodded and stepped back her focus on him. Reno's eyes widened. "Oh no sis not the Lucy powers( couldnt resist!) again….AHHHH!!" He called as he flew back and hit the wall hard at the same time Amy looked at a chair and used her mind powers to throw it at him. The chair shattered over Reno's head.

" Whoa shit." Sephiroth muttered and went to pass back out ,when he heard Amy yell at him and Zack" Both of you get the hell out of my apartment! Zack get your drunk friend."

Zack looked at Sephiroth and considered his weight," Um…how?"

Sephiroth groans and slides to stand up and stumbles a bit, still not even close to being sober." We're leaving don't worry." As he grabs his keys, Sephiroth opens the door and Zack follows him out the apartment. Where outside Sephiroth stumbles to the side slightly as it gently begins to snow.

Both the Shinra SOLDIERS reached out side Sephiroth's car. The general groaned and leaned against the side and gripped his head," Um…I don't think Im quite sober enough to drive. Could you drive me home?" He asked handing Zack his car keys.

"Um sure." Zack said accepting the keys and walked around to the divers side of the car and watched as Sephiroth opened the back seat door and slid himself to lay down. Zack smiles lightly and sits down in the driver's seat of the car and starts it up, immediately he had to turn down the blaring music of the cd Sephiroth had been listening to. Which was Godsmack.

It was a long moment then Sephiroth spoke up" We'll need to get your car tomorrow after I get up."

" Ok."

Sephiroth smiled" You can spend the night on my couch ok."

" Um that's ok man."

" Well one of us is going to have to stay at the other person's house, its for one too cold for you to walk home and there are sex offender everywhere waiting for a pretty boy like you."

This brought a laugh out of Zack " Well I am SOLDIER I think I'll be alright."

" I'm giving you an order Zack, you are sleeping on my couch night and I will be snuggled up with my pillow in my nice warm bed." Sephiroth said with a smile.

" Uh. Right."

" So you'll stay the night?"

" If you do so insist, general."

" I do."

" Right ok then. But don't you think we are a little too old for sleep overs?" Zack said and smiled and drove on ward towards the general's house.

Sephiroth only closed his eyes and said" Wake me when you park my car out front of my house."

#

Zack sighed, the house was dark and quiet, he sighed and close his eyes and nearly dozed off when Sephiroth's downstairs house phone began to ring. Zack answered it" Hello?"

" Hello." It was a female voice." Who is this?"

" Zack, who is this?" Zack replied.

" Oh hi Zack, it's Lily."

" Lily huh?"

"Yeah."

" And may I ask why is it you are calling?" Zack asked.

"May I ask you why are you the one answering his phone?" Lily asked him back.

"Uh…well I am at his house, right now he is asleep."

" What did he fuck you or something?" Lily asked curtly.

" No."

" Oh so he is still straight then?"

" Look can you just tell me why you are calling?"

" I wanted to talk to Sephiroth." Lily responded.

" Well, I suppose I can wake him up I guess."

" Hey Zack has he mentioned me…at all?"

" Um why do you want to know?" Zack asked her.

" Because I miss him."

" Oh really?"

" Yes."

Zack chuckled at this as he went up the stairs towards Sephiroth's bedroom." Well isn't that interesting."

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"Because if you miss him so much then I guess you wouldn't have cheated on him.,"

" I had my reasons Zack."

" Well, I'm sorry but you are not good enough for my friend." Zack paused at Sephiroth's bedroom door and opened it. Wondering over to the bed." Hey Seph." He muttered waking him.

" God…what?" Sephiroth asked as Zack held the phone out to him," Who the hell….."

" Lily." Zack whispered.

" What the fuck does she want?"

Zack just merely shrugged. " Just watch out dude."

Sephiroth sighed and took the phone." Hello?"

"Hey…"

" What do you want Lily?" Sephiroth asked in an impatient tone.

" I want us to get back together."

There was a long pause,"…..you want what?"

" I miss you Sephiroth."

Sephiroth said nothing and just hung up the phone. And handed it to Zack" If the phone rings again just let it ring." With that he laid back down in his bed and went to fall back asleep.


End file.
